tabla de planchar
by setsury
Summary: esta es una historia que se me ocurrió desde mi loca mente espero que les guste en esta historia me imagine como pensaría castiel después de todo el asunto de debrah


Narra castiel

¿Porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza? ¿Qué demonios es lo que la hace tan especial? Eso era lo que pensaba cuando veía a esa linda tabla de planchar llamada sucrette caminando por el pasillo con su lindo cabello negro, sus impresionantes ojos dorados que me derretían y ese cuerpo magnifico que si bien no tenía muy desarrollados sus..."atributos femeninos" que digamos lo compensaba con una torneadas y largas piernas.

De seguro ahora se preguntaran qué demonios me pasaba para haberme quedado tan jodidamente enamorado bueno todo comenzó hace unos 3 meses

Flash back

Estaba aburrido fumando en el pateo esperando a mi amigo Lisandro cuando una chica se acerco a mí

-hola me llamo sucrette-me hablo y puedo jurar ante mi mismo (porque con alguien más lo negaría) que era la chica más guapa que eh visto tenía un buen cuerpo con la diferencia de que la parte superior no se notaba tanto pero lo que más me impresiono y también idiotizo fueron sus ojos que parecían oro liquido pero como dije castiel leuman tiene una reputación así que le conteste

-no me interesa-admito que fui muy grosero pero no pude evitarlo de lo nervioso que estaba no pensé en lo que decía pero gracias al cielo ella no se lo tomo mal ya que me contesto

-¿siempre eres tan amable?

-especialmente con las nuevas soy castiel-dije estirando mi mano para saludarla cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí una corriente eléctrica abarcando mi brazo y viajando por el hacia todo mi cuerpo

Fin del flash back

Desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos enfrentando buenos momentos como la excursión de la escuela donde para mi buena suerte me toco ir con ella como mi pareja que a pesar de que nos perdimos(aclaro por culpa de sucre porque ella me distrajo y por eso perdí el mapa) pero pude dormir mejor dicho fingir que dormir en las piernas de mi linda tabla de planchar; pero también enfrentamos malos momento como cuando regreso debrah mi ex novia puso mi mundo patas de cabeza a tal grado que inconscientemente empecé a vestirme como cuando salíamos pero de lo que nunca me perdonare es haber hecho sufrir a mi dulce sucrette me sentí la peor persona del mundo y la rabia que sentí al verla abrazada del militarcito idiota y desde ese momento supe que estaba jodido me había enamorado ahora lo único que quiero hacer es pedirle que sea mi novia y decirle a todos esos imbéciles que la desean que ella es solamente mía y de nadie más.

Fin pov castiel

Castiel se acerco donde estaba sucrette pero algo le llamo la atención ella estaba con un hombre lo cual no le dio mucha gracia a castiel menos cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo

-nos vemos entonces en casa vale Dimitri-dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en el cabello diciendo

-ok te veo en casa peque que esta vez no te escapas-y se fue

Por castiel

Esto ya es el colmo al diablo con mi actitud de chico malo

-EH TABLA DE PLANCHAR-grite

-QUE TE PASA CASTIEL NO ME GRITES-DIJO ENOJADA

-vale no te grito pero dime que hacías con ese tipo-dije molesto

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa-dijo volteándose-no quiero volver a verte

Sentí que mi mundo se paraba así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió la jale de la mano y la bese se resistió un poco pero cuando me correspondió el beso me temblaban las piernas cuando os separamos por la falta del maldito oxigeno le dije

-no me hagas esto su, no me dejes quédate conmigo para siempre se mía por favor, déjame cuidar tu corazón pero sobre todo quiero que tu cuides el mío que te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo-dije abrazándola

-tonto mi corazón te pertenece desde que nos conocimos te quiero-dijo abrazándome

-¿serias mi novia por favor su?-dije sonriendo

-por supuesto castiel te amo pelirrojo-dijo dándome un beso corto en los labios

-yo también mi tablita de planchar-dije besándola con pasión

-a propósito el chico que viste era mi hermano eh celoso

Fin

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado setsury fuera paz


End file.
